


What Lies Beneath the Soil

by Nines35711



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Anal Sex, Biology, Botany, Curiosity, Exploration, Other, Plants, Really More of a Sex Nectar, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: THADE-43 is one of the most interesting planets Sage's research team has ever visited. When excavators uncover a deep cavern just below their base, he's too eager to wait and see what's inside. His curiosity lands him in a rather interesting situation.





	What Lies Beneath the Soil

THADE-43 was one of the most exciting planets Sage had been on. His research team had been there for ten weeks and they just kept finding more and more interesting biota. His favorite so far had been a harmless little fungus that tasted like bubblegum. There was something more though, hidden just under their research base.

The excavators had managed to uncover a cave that went down too far to be sure it was safe just yet. They were planning on doing some tests tomorrow and sending a proper probe down to see if there was anything dangerous or interesting down there. He was one of the last ones up late in the lab. Arideth was sitting across from him rubbing her eyes from exhaustion. They were writing up reports for the most recent flora sample they had tested, temporarily called Asshole Flower because it had stung several of them through their precautionary gloves and was altogether quite resistant to most tests.

Arideth sighed and stood up, “I’m finishing this tomorrow. Make sure you double up before putting away the Asshole.” She walked out of the main lab towards the bunks. Sage puttered about, putting off the last of the reports. His eyes were drawn to the secured hallway leading to the newly discovered cave. He was impatient as hell to go down there.

“No time like the present,” he murmured to himself. He donned two pairs of gloves on and put away the frustrating plant and hid his unfinished reports in a drawer for tomorrow. He washed his hands and went to where the exploration suits were encased. The pristine white fabric reflected the dim lighting in this cell of the base.

Sage unlocked one of the airtight suits got to work putting it on. It was unbelievably complicated but at least he wouldn’t die if there was some sort of poisonous gas down there. He unzipped the plastic cutting off the cave’s cell and quietly zipped it back up once he was on the other side. Just inside, fenced off for safety, was the pit that had been discovered. He looked down into it and felt something twist in his stomach when he saw just how dark it was. There was a coil of thick cord set up with a harness already just to the side of it. Sage clipped the harness over his suit. His helmet’s head beam automatically flicked on when it detected the darkness and he was able to peer down far enough to see there were walls to climb on. He lowered himself down into the hole and began the trek into darkness.

His heavy boots held on well enough to the rock walls that he could ‘walk’ down them. When he looked down, his head beam couldn’t reach far enough into the darkness to show him what lies in wait below. Sage took a deep breath and kept descending.

After what felt like about ten minutes of constant downward movement, his cable shuddered. He looked up. The top of the hole was too far away to see if anything was happening at the coil. Praying that the cable wasn’t about to snap in two and drop him down a pit, he carefully kept going. His prayers didn’t help him. With another shudder and a horrifying snap, Sage was sent down into the pit. He reached desperately for the walls, gloves just barely brushing against them.

_ I’m going to die _ , he thought helplessly. His thoughts didn’t last very long though. Everything was sent to a screeching halt as his body collided painfully with solid ground. His head was knocked around in his helmet and his vision went black.

-

Sage blinked awake, head pounding. His helmet was broken, splinters of glass embedded in his cheeks, making them burn. He couldn’t see anything, even if he waved his hands in front of his face. He slowly sat up. Something shifted underneath him. He jerked away, only to land on another moving thing. Whatever was underneath him undulated and he was sent sprawling onto the ground once more.

** _What is this?_ ** A voice that was neither deep nor high, neither harsh nor soft rattled his skull. He searched the darkness for the source of the voice but found nothing in the pitch black. He rose on trembling legs to move away from the voice. A large, thick piece of rubber hit him in the back, barely wrapping around him to catch him before he was slammed into the floor. 

“Wh-what are you? Where are you?” Sage kicked out as he was picked up off the ground by what was coiled around his waist.

** _I could ask you the same thing_ ** , the voice rumbled. ** _ What are you, little creature? I don’t recognize this warmth._ ** Another weird piece of rubber ended up smacking him in the face.

“Ow! I’m human. I’m a scientist, a-a botanist,” he groaned. He wriggled around in the hold of the weird rubber. Something thinner and more dextrous began to trail across his face. It was cold. The end of it wiped away the burning in his cheeks.

The thing, whatever it was, carried him somewhere. He was deposited on the ground not long after he had been picked up. Several cold, rubbery pieces of flesh dragged over his face then down past his helmet. Sage could barely feel it over his suit but it was there. He reached out for one but all of them shied away when he did.

“Really, where are you? All these… tendrils but I can’t figure out a single central point.”

** _Would you like to see, Botanist? I can show you._ ** He nodded. Just when he figured it was quite stupid as neither of them could see anything, a tendril grabbed on and tugged at his hand. He was led through the dark. A soft pink light appeared in the distance. It lit up what looked like several thousand of the same tendril he held around the glowing center. He approached with caution. Sage gazed in wonder at the beautiful bulb that surrounded itself with roots and thorny vines. Three odd limbs stuck up from the top, the middle producing a brilliant orange light.

“Is that you? You’re gorgeous. I-I’ve never seen anything like you before.” He circled the bulb. His fingers inched toward it, until another vine wrapped around his wrist.

** _Do not touch my bulb, Botanist. Any contact is on my terms._ ** As if to illustrate this, a few of the creature’s tendrils wrapped around him. It was a softer touch than the tight hold on his wrist.  ** _You are in the Cavern of the Great Conqueror of this world. I decide what happens here. Your permission for it is a mere formality._ ** Sage nodded in agreement. The creature let its vines creep around him, sliding over his protective suit. Sharp thorns bigger than his hand tore the material. He was powerless to stop it.

Sage felt freezing as his suit was torn off of him. He leaned into the touch of the vines, letting them curl over his body and support him. One vine slid over his face and it prodded at his lips, leaving them moist and sweet-tasting.

“What is that, some sort of nectar? Do you produce it at will? What does it do?” He licked his lips, tasting the sweet substance.

** _So many questions, Botanist. Would you rather I show you?_ **

“Yes, please,” he whispered. Suddenly the vine was pushing into his mouth. He choked on it, struggling for just a moment before letting the creature take control. Sage sagged against the thorny tendrils surrounding him. He suckled on the sweetened vine forcing its way down his throat, letting out a moan of appreciation as the fluid coated his tongue. His body was cradled by surprisingly strong plant flesh. They coiled up beneath him and ran over his freshly unclothed skin. He wriggled under the pinpricks of the thorns, gasping through his nose when they scratched over his nipples.

** _Little Botanist, does it feel good?_ ** Sage nodded, eyes fluttering as he drank in the pleasure of being held and touched. He was curled close to the bulb, allowing him to bask in the warmth radiating from the large pink bulb. Despite the pleasure, his mind raced, wondering how this thing was controlled, how it moved, where the nerves were. It very obviously wasn’t a normal plant.

One of the tendrils snaked its way down to his nether regions. He shuddered as the cool vine wrapped around his cock. Its thorns gently scraped along his skin, never pressing down enough to cut him as it coiled and twisted around him.

Sage writhed under the careful ministrations of the creature as it rumbled through his mind. His eyes blinked open momentarily to see the sections of the bulb beginning to peel apart, revealing a brilliant pink light inside of the delicate flesh. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and he almost reached out to touch it. His arms wouldn’t listen though. The slick vine slid out of his mouth, leaving him gaping like a fish.

“Please, I-I-I..”

** _Speak, Botanist. You what?_ **

“I need you to touch me more. It feels so g-good.” He whimpered as more vines slid around and between his legs. One pushed against his hole and he jerked away. “You can’t, I mean you need to… I’m too dry for that.” The creature laughed in his head.

** _No need to worry about that. I can take care of it easily._ ** It pressed the sticky sweet tendril where the other had been moments before. He was slicked up with the odd nectar dripping from the vine and the other slid in with no problems. He didn’t feel any thorns on this one. It was smooth and pressed deep inside. It pressed against all the right places and left his mind reeling. He moaned at the feeling of it twisting up in his insides, pushing against the walls of his body and thrusting in and out.

“Oh fuck! Oh, I-I can’t. It feels so good, please never stop,” he whined. The creature chuckled as he trembled in its grip. The vine stroking his cock never stopped, inside twisting around so he felt only the smooth parts and speeding up. Everything felt hypersensitive, every brush against his skin felt like fire and every push into his body punched a groan out of his body.

The creature fucked him harshly. It didn’t seem particularly interested or particularly bored. It just was. This was just something to teach him, not for the creature’s pleasure. Sage wasn’t going to last very long. It didn’t take much time for him to let out a wail and splatter his belly with cum.

** _Do you understand what it does now, Botanist?_ **

“Y-yeah, I got an idea,” he murmured. His body felt exhausted. The creature lowered him. It kept him cushioned but it wasn’t holding him up in the air anymore. It cooed in his head. He stared into the warm light emanating from the opened bulb.

Sage’s eyelids grew heavy and he settled into the soothing grip of the creature. Rest, Botanist. You must be so exhausted and I cannot wait to show you more. He nodded off, lulled to sleep by the soft voice in his head.

His team would find him later, curled up naked on the cold ground with no sign of the creature that had had its way with him.


End file.
